Dragon Ball Z Truth or Dare
by Larkawolfgirl
Summary: The cast is thrown into a new tournament but instead of martial arts now it's for Truth or Dare.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: **Hey everyone! So I was reading AnimeGamergirlxx's _Kingdom Hearts ToD _and I got really excited about doing my own. So after thinking about what to do it for I decided upon Dragon Ball Z.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, or Dragon Ball GT.

The World Tournament Announcer raised the microphone with enthusiasm. "And now ladies and gentlemen, I present to you the contestants of the 25th World's Truth or Dare Tournament. This year will be especially thrilling because all of the contestants call one another friend."

"I don't call any of these losers friend." Vegeta's voice drifted from behind the stage's curtain as it began to rise. A spotlight landed on the stage illuminating the 24 bodies.

"I bring to you, the Son Family, Goku, his wife Chichi, and their sons Gohan and Goten." The spotlight traveled from each person to the next. "Next we have the Brief family, Bulma, her husband Vegeta-"

"Get that damn light out of my eyes!" The spotlight quickly moved on.

"and their children, Trunks and Bra. Then we have the Satan family, Hercule, his daughter Videl, and ex-villain Majin Buu. Amazingly we also have visitors from the future, Future Trunks, Future Bulma, and Future Gohan. From Kame House we have Master Roshi, Sweet/Aggressive Lunch, Oolong, Krillin, Yamcha, and Pruar. And last but not least we have Piccolo and Bills the God of Destruction."

"Now normally we would disqualify anyone who did not perform their given question or dare but since you are all friends we have decided to change the rules a bit. You do not need to perform every task or question you are given but if you have not performed three in a row you will be disqualified. Points will be given for each task or question. Each question answered will give 1 point while every dare performed will give 5 points. Questions and dares will be based on audience request so your winning or losing lies mostly upon the crowd. Is that all clear?" Everyone nodded except for Vegeta who only glared.

Bills suddenly perked up. "What do we get if we win?"

"You can have one thing of your choice."

"So, if I win I can eradicate the planet?"

Sweat began to drip from the Announcer's face. "Um, yes. Yes you could. Hehe. Alright audience let's begin the World's Truth or Dare Tournament!"


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: **Per request of agarfinkel I have decided to also include Android 18 and Maron. Please don't blame me if any of their responses are bad. I don't really know Maron's personality and 18 is so deadpan.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, or Dragon Ball GT.

"Alright folks let's get started-Hmm?" The Announcer headed over to the left side of the stage where a camera man was waving at him. The two exchanged some muffled whispers before the Announcer returned to his position on the stage. "I have just been informed that two more contestants will be joining us. Let's give a warm welcome to Android 18 and her daughter Maron. Now to begin the game. Majin Buu you get to start. Do you have any new hobbies?"

Buu stood with his head tilted to the side for a few seconds before he nodded enthusiastically. "Buu sure does. Buu like to eat candy and play with Bee. Buu also started playing candy game with Mr. Satan. Buu likes to sing and dance to music."

"Now Buu I also dare you to eat some spinach."

"What is spinach? Does it taste like candy? Buu like candy."

"No, Buu, it doesn't taste like candy. Spinach is healthy for you."

"Buu try. Buu like food." Buu took a big bite of spinach before spitting most of it back out. "Eew! Buu no like. Do you have candy?"

"No I don't have any candy."

"Here ya go, Buu," Hercule said as he handed the pink blob some chewing gum. Buu threw the piece into his mouth, wrapper and all, munching loudly. After a few seconds he blew a large bubble which promptly popped getting all over his face.

"Moving on, Piccolo, have you ever thought about producing offspring?"

Piccolo, who had been meditating, opened his eyes. "No I have not. At first I was evil so my main goal was to defeat Goku not to reproduce. After I failed at that mission, I had to spend time alone in order to come to terms with this defeat. When the Saiyans came and I trained Gohan, he became like a son to me." The tips of Piccolo's ears tinged a slight red.

"Piccolo" Gohan smiled over at him. Ever since training with him he had thought of him as Uncle Piccolo. He was glad to hear that his affection was returned.

"Then Dende came to earth and I haven't felt the need to."

"Thank you Piccolo. Next, Bulma and Vegeta, our audience would like to see you PASSIONATELY makeout in front of Yamcha."

"This I will gladly do." Vegeta said sneering at Yamcha as he approached Bulma. Bulma tilted her head back giving Vegeta more room. Their lips met and mouths opened. Tongues met and arms latched around one another. Muffled moans escaped Bulma's mouth as Vegeta's hand came down to grope her scantily clad behind. Meanwhile Yamcha stared wide eyed at the two. He started to turn his head away to avoid the interaction but the Announcer cut it.

"No you don't Yamcha. If you are involved in a dare you must cooperate or be disqualified."

"Hang in there, Yamcha!" Puar called out placing her tiny kitten paws on his shoulders reassuringly. When the couple finally broke apart panting Yamcha fell to his knees.

"I think I'm going to be sick."

"Lastly, for the day, we have a dare for Oolong. Come over here, Oolong, so that the others won't hear. Okay, now we dare you to replace Vegeta's shampoo with green hair dye." The pig nodded.

"That's all for today. Stay tuned to see what happens tomorrow! And make sure you all wash up."


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **I forgot last 2 times but no I do not own DBZ. If I did I would have a lot more money and talent than I do now. I would be using this talent in more productive ways than writing a Truth or Dare series.

"And we are back folks but we seem to be missing the Brief family. Starting off today we have Majin Buu with 6 points, Vegeta and Bulma both with 5 points, and Piccolo with 1 point. First up for the day we have-" The Announcer was cut off by a scream from backstage.

"No, I am not going out there like this!"

"Come on, Vegeta, you don't want to be disqualified do you?" A green haired Vegeta was dragged onto the stage by a tired looking Bulma. Upon spotting Oolong, Vegeta's eyes bulged. "You!" he screamed pointing. "I am so going to kill you, you hunk of ham! I wonder if you taste good." The two began to run around the stage.

"Now, now, Vegeta. It is against the rules to kill anyone during the game. If you are going to kill him do it on your own time." With a grunt the green haired Vegeta trudged over to his spot.

"As I was saying, first off we have question for Goku and Vegeta. How is it that you Saiyans are able to eat so much food without gaining weight?"

Goku scratched his head."I don't know. Chichi why don't I get fat?"

"How the hell should I know? I'm not a Saiyan."

"But I do." Vegeta gave Goku a smirk. "We Saiyans are born with Pendulacen particles that absorb food at exponential rates. We run predominantly on protein and carbohydrates. Our Shutaku gland extracts these molecules through reverse osmosis so that our muscles are able to expand without causing tears in the semipermeable membrane. Because of this metabolic process we are designed to ingest prodigious amounts of sustenance."

"I still don't understand." Goku said looking disappointed.

"I only understood half of it" Bulma admitted.

Goten and Trunks jumped up giving each other a high five while yelling "Yay for not being fat!"

Smiling Goten said,"That something particle sure is amazing. What was it called again?"

"Its called penducagen particle and it sucks out our excess water so we don't have water weight." Trunks answered confidently.

"Wow, Trunks! You are so smart!"

"Next, Videl the audience would like to see you give Gohan a piggyback ride."

"I can do that," Videl smiled with assurance.

"But, Videl, isn't this a little embarrassing?" Gohan cocked his head to the side in the Son trademark as a blush spread over his cheek bones.

"Come on Gohan. What is so embarrassing? You don't want to be seen being carried by a girl?" She said getting into his face.

"No…I just…" Videl turned around crouching slightly and placing her hands backwards ready to lift him.

"Don't you dare try levitating a few centimeters thinking I won't notice." While blushing Gohan climbed onto her back placing each knee into her open palm. Straining Videl just managed to walk half the length of the stage before quitting. "Phew! I guess I'm not quite as strong as I had thought."

"Lastly for today we have a question for Launch. Why is it that you switch personalities?"

"What do you mean switch personalities? I have two different personalities?" Sweet Launch asked innocently before sneezing daintily.

"What? What did you ask?"

"The audience would like to know why you switch personalities."

"Oh, well you see about 10 years ago I was on this job in Fairtenks. It was going all smooth like until this broad with purple hair showed up. She told me that I had no right to take the city's money. I just laughed in her face. She told me I had not respect for common people so she placed a curse on me. The curse was supposed to help me realize what it's like to be a helpless common citizen and yadda, yadda. Not that it did anything since I remember jack when I change."

"Okay, ladies and gentlemen that wraps us up for today."

**AN: **I hope the Launch answer wasn't horrible. I was trying to make it funny but I'm not sure if I did.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, or Dragon Ball GT. Submitters for last time.

mranime23, Albinounicorn, Jester of Nightmares, and Guest.

"Hello everyone! Are you ready for some more Truth or Dare?" The audience yelled loudly in affirmation. "We have Majin Buu and Vegeta with 6 points, Bulma, Videl, and Oolong with 5 points, and Goku, Piccolo, and Launch with 1 point. First off, Bulma, why is it that we never hear about your sister Tights?"

"Well, I would say no one hears about her because everyone cares more about Dragon Ball Z than anything. Come on at least 40% of the fans probably skipped Dragon Ball entirely. And then how many fans have actually read the manga, let alone Jaco the Galactic Patrolman. Therefore, the only mention you would likely hear would be from me. I don't really see her much now that she is always balled up somewhere writing her novels. She couldn't even bring herself to come congratulate me on my wedding. So, I guess She just slips my mind."

"Next we have for Vegeta, would you please give Yamcha a big friendly hug?"

"Hell no! Why would I want to get anywhere near that waste of space?"

"Alright Vegeta. Then instead would you sing a Saiyan lullaby to Goku while staring into his eyes?"

"No way."

"One more chance Vegeta. The audience would like to see you climb into a tank full of worms."

Vegeta's face scrunched up unpleasantly. "I am not going anywhere near those vermin."

"I didn't know you were so scared of worms, Vegeta." Goku teased.

"I'm not scared. I just find them disgusting. They are so slimy and revolting." Vegeta defended himself.

"Well, Vegeta, you have to pick one or else you'll be disqualified. Would you rather give Yamcha a hug, sing to Goku, or swim with some worms. Take your pick."

"Fine, God damn it! I will sing a freaking song!" Vegeta stomped over to Goku and started into his eyes. "Don't you dare think this makes us friends Kakarot. I just don't want to lose to you. I only know one lullaby so you're gonna have to just deal.

Little Saiyan, your tail is long,

I pray that will grow up strong.

Destroying planets is what we do,

Someday you will too.

Planet Vegeta is your home,

Your quests shall fill a tome.

Blanked in mighty strength,

You shall travel a far length.

When your blasts burn bright,

All shall cower in your sight.

As soon as the final words left his mouth he stomped away with a scowl.

"Krillin, why did you used to wax your head?"

"What? I never waxed my head. If you're referring to it being shiny I sweat a lot. I am a nervous guy, okay guys." Krillin looked down with a blush. "Then after I married 18 she told me I would look cute with hair."

"And last for today Goten and Trunks come over here." The two obeyed. "Okay, now would you two please tell Chichi about you seeing Gohan and Videl kissing?"

"This is gonna be good!" Trunks smirked looking frighteningly like Vegeta. The two walked over the Chichi playing it cool. Chichi looked down at them sweetly.

"Mom, we have to tell you something."

"What's that boys?"

"We saw Gohan and Videl kissing" Trunks exclaimed.

"You saw what?" Chichi crying looking like she was about to faint. "Young man you are too young to be doing such adult things!"

"But mom it was just a little kiss. It's not like we did anything else." Gohan realized his mistake too late.

"Anything else? And would you like to explain to me what this anything else would be? Hmm?"

"Calm down Chichi. What is the harm in a little kissing?" Goku asked.

"The harm in a _little _kissing? I'll tell you the harm in a _little _kissing." The curtain closed blocking the fight which was ensuing.

"And that is all for today folks."

**AN: **I had never heard of Tights before this submission. If anyone is wondering the scene where Goten and Trunks say they saw them kissing was at the end of Fusion Reborn.


	5. Chapter 5

"We have Vegeta 11, Bulma and Majin Buu 6, Videl, Goten, Trunks, and Oolong with 5 points, and Goku, Piccolo, Krillin and Launch with 1 point. Now Vegeta would you tell us how you feel about your family?"

Vegeta smirked. "You hear that Kakarot? It's another question for me. I already have 10 more points than you. I'm so gonna win this tournament. Bulma is a load nag. She is constantly telling me to help clean up around the place. Why do I need to? That's what the robots and help are for. Sometimes she is worth my time."

"What's that supposed to mean oh mighty Prince?" Bulma asked sarcastically while making a face."

Vegeta continued ignoring Bulma's comment. "She fixes the Gravity Room for me and she is sexually attractive. She has a good brain on her shoulders but she majorly lack in common sense. Trunks was a huge brat as a kid. He would get into everything making messes everywhere he went. All he cared about was the park and video games. And don't get me started on how he would cling to that damn brat of Kakarot's. Now he doesn't even want to fight. He is putting his Saiyan name to shame."

"Whatever dad." Trunks dismissed the negative comments.

"Bra is probably the most tolerable among this species. She behaviors when she is told to."

"I'm his little Princess," Bra smiled brightly as she hugged onto his leg.

"Alright, Vegeta, could you also tell us about the rest of your family? You know your father, your mother, your brother?"

"Tarble is a weakling. He does not deserve the name Saiyan, which is why Father sent him away. He married Gure who looks like a scoop of ice cream placed onto of a robot body. I don't even understand how they can screw. It just doesn't seem biologically possible. As for my father, he was a bastard. He handed me over to Freeza without a second thought. I barely knew my mother. From what I have heard and the little I remember, she was the epitome of a perfect female Saiyan warrior. She killed ruthlessly on the battlefield but raised her children in care. She would sing that one lullaby to me. She died when I was 2 years old while on a distant planet."

"Oh, Vegeta, that's just horrible. I never knew you're mother died when you were so young." Bulma reached out patting his arm. Vegeta turned his head away blushing slightly.

"Not now Bulma."

"Yamcha, the audience would like you to ignore the Brief family for the rest of the game. Unless otherwise instructed you are not to react towards them in anyway. If you fail at any time you will be disqualified. If you manage to do this then you will be rewarded 5 points at the end."

"Uh," Yamcha looked lost for words.

"Come on, Yamcha! You can do it. It should be easy," Puar encouraged.

"Yeah, okay. I'll, uh, try my best."

"Now for Krillin. Is it your fault that Cell became Perfect?"

Krillin looked down in shame. "Yes, you could say that I am at fault. If I had destroyed 18 then he would never have been able to transform." Suddenly he looked up with determination. "But I just couldn't have done that. I love 18! I couldn't have just killed her like that! It wouldn't have been right." Krillin looked on losing his determination.

"Master Roshi would you now grope Bulma's chest?"

"It would be my pleasure." He stretched out his hands, flexing his fingers in anticipation, and bulged his eyes. As he advanced Bulma shook her head and reflexively stepped back. "Now hang on a minute."

"You do remember the rules right, Bulma? You have to go along with the dare of another person." The Announcer pointed out.

"Oh, fine, but I'm not going to enjoy it." She squeezed her eyes shut tight waiting for the hands that never came. Instead she heard a crack followed by a strangled groan. When she opened her eyes she found Roshi flailed on the ground in pain with an angry Vegeta staring down at him. "Never touch my woman, you hear me!"

"Mr. Satan, what was it like being beaten by a kid at the World Martial Arts Tournament?"

"What are you talking about? I was never beaten by a kid. I am the mighty, unbeatable Mr. Satan."

"Here's talking about the time I beat you with a single punch," Trunks gloated.

"Oh, that. Uh, hahaha. That was a set up. I didn't want to hurt the poor kid's feelings, ya know?"

"Come now, Mr. Satan. This is a game of Truth or Dare you must not blatantly lie or else I will be forced to disqualify you."

"Well, uh. I, uh. It hurt like hell. Yeah, haha." Hercule resorted to hysterical laughter because he didn't know what else to do.

"For the final dare of the day the audience would like to see Trunks and Goten make out."

"Fine I can do that," Trunks accepted causing Vegeta's eye to twitch. Goten paced up to Trunks seeming oddly eager.

"Now, baby, please think about this." Chichi pleaded.

"Calm down Chichi. This sort of thing is normal these days."

Goten looked at Trunks about to lean in but a slight blush spread over his face. Trunks noticed but decided not to think about it. He leaned in quickly but was surprised when Goten's arms came around him. "Ot" He tried to question him but Goten would not release his lips. Trunks ceased fighting and just gave in to Goten's passionate embrace. Panting they both broke apart. Goten had a very noticeable blush now.

"Goten, don't tell me you…uh, you know?" Trunks felt strangely embarrassed by asking this. "You know, never mind. I think I'm better off not knowing." Meanwhile Chichi was crying on Goku's shoulder, while Bulma was trying her best to keep Vegeta from beating the two teens.

"And that's it for today folks!"


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: **Sorry for this taking a while. I had extra work this week and have felt overall lazy. For any of you who haven't seen Dragon Ball or just want a refresher here is a picture of Chichi's outfit as a kid clubs/dragon-ball-females/images/31799458/title/ki d-chichi-fanart-fanart.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, Dragon Ball GT, O Rabba, or the Princess and the Pauper.

"We have Vegeta with 12 points, Goten and Trunks with 10 points, Bulma and Majin Buu with 6 points, Videl, Master Roshi, and Oolong with 5 points, Krillin with 2 points, and Goku, Piccolo, Mr. Satan, and Launch with 1 point. To start, Chichi we would like for you to put on the outfit you used to wear as a kid and belly dance for Goku."

"You want me to what! Oh, I couldn't it would be so embarrassing."

"Come on Chichi. It will be okay. It shouldn't be too hard. You have worn the outfit before and you don't need to be embarrassed around me."

"It's not you I'm worried about. Fine, I'll do it." Chichi promptly left to go change. When she returned she was sporting an exact replica of the old outfit but in an obvious larger size. The blue bikini looking bodice barely covered anything as is rode up her delicate curves. The white straps looked so thin they may give way any minute. On her hands and feet were adorable little pink gloves and boots. Flowing from her back was a long cape obscuring the view of her from behind. For this Chichi was glad. As long as she remained facing Goku the others wouldn't see much. To complete the ensemble was a helmet with an odd horn structure protruding from the top.

She readied herself as the music "O Rabba" by Udit Narayan and Sapna Awasthi began to play.

_Lab pe dil ki_

Chichi lowered her head.

_baat hai aayi_

She outstretched her arms to each side, bending them slightly upward.

_Main kaise khamosh rahu dhadkan kahti hai_

Keeping her lower half planted she leaned her upper body to each side.

_Jo mujhse kaise tujhse wo baat kahu_

Bringing her arms back in front of her she raised them before waving them downwards in snaking motions.

_Sath chhodu na tera chahe duniya ho khafa_

_Sath chhodu na tera chahe duniya ho khafa_

_Ye hai mera faisla kya hai tera faisla,_

_O Rabba_

Now that the tempo had picked up, she began to move her hips. She jerked them with the beat and added one turn for effect. She fluctuated her core outward while making snake arms. About half way through the song she felt a hand on her behind, which was not Goku's. Knowing who's hand it was without even turning she whirled around smacking the pervert with a frying pan which had materialized out of nowhere. Roshi fell onto the floor passed out while Chichi fumed as she left to change out of the ridiculous outfit.

"Now, Vegeta, you must watch the scene from the Barbie movie _Princess and the Pauper _with the song "The Cat's Meow."" Vegeta's eye twitched but he agreed. He sat cross legged in front of the TV. The scene began showing a girl taking a bath. She began to sing about how her cat was fine just the way he was. It was overly childish and family oriented. The cat made a few roofing noises that sounded pitiful.

"This is an poor excuse for a cat. She should just take it to the pound."

"But daddy, I already told you when we watched it the other day that she loves him unconditionally. Do you know what that means daddy?" Bra's big eyes implored him.

"Gaw, whatever." Bra giggled as she cuddled up to him as the scene ended.

Meanwhile Yamcha was struggling not to burst out laughing. Vegeta had already watched this with Bra? It was hilarious. He just managed to keep a straight face.

"And lastly, Yamcha, were you upset when you heard that Bulma and Vegeta had gotten together?"

"What sort of question is that? Of course I was upset! He does not deserve a woman that good."

"While I enjoy the compliment you can just shut up Yamcha. You cheated on me, remember? Maybe if you would have been faithful you wouldn't have had something to be upset about." Bulma jumped in.

"Ya see that? Even though I was evil when we first met I was the one to win her. You just suck dried up has-been." Vegeta laughed.

"Nice one daddy" Bra joined in against Yamcha.

"Alright folks that's it for today."

**AN: **I do not like the last part with Yamcha but oh well.


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: **To Guest who was telling me I was wrong about Yamcha cheating on Bulma, this was never made clear. Toriyama left a lot of facts about Dragon Ball in general up to the audience to decide upon. Therefore, it has become a popular head-canon that Yamcha cheated on Bulma, they broke up and then she got heavy with Vegeta because she was lonely. I am not saying this is fact because it is a matter of opinion. If you want to say that Bulma cheated that is fine as well, because honestly that seems like something Bulma would do. I merely went with this head-canon for the sake of Yamcha bashing because I thought it would increase the comedy of the fic.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, or Dragon Ball GT.

"Our point line up for the day is Vegeta with 17 points, Goten and Trunks with 10 points, Bulma and Majin Buu with 6 points, Chichi, Videl, Master Roshi, and Oolong with 5 points, Krillin with 2 points, and Goku, Piccolo, Mr. Satan, and Launch with 1 point. Yamcha the audience would like to see you eat raw fish."

"They want me to eat sushi? Hey that's easy. You might as well just give me the points and save yourself the fish" he laughed. Yamcha began to eat a plate full of spicy tuna rolls. Goku eyed the plate jealously.

"Hey! I want to eat some too. Why don't I get any food challenges? I want to eat for points too!" Goku whined.

"Judging by our point differences you need them too" Vegeta gloated.

"Speaking of Vegeta's points," the Announcer butted in, "the audience would also like Vegeta and Bulma to go 'have fun.'" He emphasized the last two words implying the obvious.

"Come on Bulma you heard the man." He grabbed Bulma and started pushing her off the stage.

"But Vegeta-"

"Just come on." The two went back stage but somehow their voices where still audible. The two exchanged some slight insults before huffs and moans could be heard.

"You're as forceful as ever"

"A man has needs"

"yeah, yeah. Ah!" Noises reverberated around the room. Goku, 18 and Bra seemed unfazed. Chichi and Trunks looked beyond embarrassed. Krillin was blushing and glancing over at 18 ever few seconds. Even the tips of Piccolo's ears were turning pink. Of everyone though Yamcha was having the roughest time. Puar stared at him in horror knowing that he would lose it. Grinding his teeth he let out a growl. "I already know you're together but do I really have to have this as a reminder? Why do I have to listen to this?" He was shaking with anger.

"I know this must be difficult for you Yamcha, but sorry you are disqualified."

"I'm what?"

"You were asked to ignore the Briefs family. You failed to do so and are now out of the game."

"I didn't care about this stupid tournament to begin with" he fumed leaving the stage. Puar stared at Yamcha's retreating back before calling out, "I don't want to stay without Yamcha! I give up!" She quickly fled after him.

Minutes later Bulma and Vegeta returned with disheveled clothing.

"Hey, where's Yamcha?" Bulma asked.

**AN: **I was gonna make this longer but since I wanted to upload the chapter today I cut it. I need to stop being so lazy *slaps face*


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, or Dragon Ball GT.

"Vegeta with 22 points, Bulma with 11 points, Goten and Trunks with 10 points, Majin Buu with 6 points, Chichi, Videl, Master Roshi, and Oolong with 5 points, Krillin with 2 points, and Goku, Piccolo, Mr. Satan, and Launch with 1 point. Goku you are not allowed to eat anything for three chapters."

"I'm not allowed to eat? That is so unfair! Yamcha gets dared to eat and I get dared not to? Aw! Wait, am I allowed to eat outside of the game?"

"Uh, hmm, I guess so. It wouldn't be healthy to make you go hungry for three days. Who knows what you would do" The Announcer sweatdropped thinking about a rampaging hungry Saiyan.

"I guess I can. That's no fun though" Goku pouted crossing his arms defiantly over his chest.

"Now we have our first dare for Future Trunks. We want you to get vegeta to wear this shirt." The Announcer held up a shirt oddly similar to the pink shirt the prince had been wearing when Trunks had first met him, however this shirt said 'Family Man' on the back.

"Oh, I'll try, I guess. Father would you wear this shirt?"

"No." Vegeta replied immediately.

"But father, it's not that bad. Pink actually looked quite good on you."

"I hope you're lying or else you some a messed up fashion sense. No, I do not wear pink and I am not wearing something that says 'family man'"

"Uh." Future Trunks faltered for a while contemplating what to do next. "I'm sure you wearing the shirt would make Bra very happy." If anything could get through Vegeta's pride it would be his 'little princess.'

"Oh, yeah, daddy! I wanna see you wear it!" The little girl beamed. "You'll look just like one of my dollies and then everyone will know how much you love me."

Vegeta glared at her reference to dolls. Sighing he grabbed the shirt roughly out of Trunks' hands. "Just give me the damn thing." He threw it on quickly over his other clothes. "There you happy?" He flashed his back to all the onlookers before taking it back off and throwing it into a rumpled pile on the floor. "You never said how long I had to wear it." Vegeta replied when Future Trunks eyed him.

"Now we would like to see everyone here do the Harlem Shake."

Trunks burst out laughing at the image of Vegeta and Piccolo doing the Harlem Shake appeared in his mind.

"What is so funny, boy, and what the hell is this Harlem Shake?"

"It-it's this dance-where you-ha-shake about" Trunks was laughing so hard he could barely answer.

"Shake about?" Vegeta asked still confused.

"You just kind of do whatever you want but you're supposed to shake your body around." Goten decided to jump in since Trunks was still busy laughing. "Like this" Goten demonstrated a bit embarrassed by bending his legs slightly folding his arms behind this head and rocking back and forth. "Though as I said, you can really do whatever."

"I think I'll pass on this one." Vegeta said incredulously.

"Ah, come on Vegeta! It will be fun! Loosen up a bit." Goku insisted.

Two minutes later they were all rocking themselves embarrassedly around to the Harlem Shake music, that is everyone except for Goku, Bra, and Majin Buu who were having a blast. Bra and Buu were laughing like crazy and Goku just looked stupid.


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: **My professor is cracking down on us to spend more time on our project so I shall have less free time for the rest of the semester. I will still update just slower. To make up for it here is a thing I made last night I hope you all fine amusing.

Part 1- post/64444503760/part-1-part-2

Part 2- post/64444676667/part-1-part-2

"Vegeta with 27 points, Bulma with 16 points, Goten and Trunks with 15 points, Majin Buu with 11 points, Future Trunks, Chichi, Videl, Master Roshi, and Oolong with 10 points, Krillin with 7 points, Goku, Piccolo, Mr. Satan, and Launch with 6 point, and 18, Maron, Future Gohan, Future Bulma, and Bills with 5 points. Mr. Satan would you please come over here?"

"Who me?" Hercule put on a dumb face and pointed at himself for extra measure. The Announcer nodded.

"Mr. Satan we would like you to go tell Chichi she is weak and slap her face."

"What? But I-" He glanced at her scared.

"You wouldn't be scared of her would you? You are the all-powerful Mr. Satan, aren't you?"

"Oh, uh, yes, yes I am. I'm not scared of a woman, haha" Nervously he walked over to Chichi. "You miss Son are a weakling."

"I'm a what?" Chichi asked intimidatingly.

"Weak, that's what I said. No match for the great Mr. Satan" With that he hesitatingly slapped her face. Chichi's eyes took on a dark sheen.

"You really shouldn't have done that. I'll show you weak!" With that Chichi comensed beating the snot out of him with her materialize-out-of-nowhere-frying pan.

"Now, Goku, the audience would like to know how it is that you pay for all the food you eat. You do eat a lot, and not only that you feed two other Saiyans as well."

"Uh, I don't know. I've never paid for food before. Chichi and I grow some vegetables in the garden and I hunt from time to time. We eat a lot of fish. I love to go fishing." Goku smiled pleasantly.

Chichi stepped in to answer more fully "Goku is not exactly the responsible type. Therefore, it is up to me to pay for our meals. As he said we grow some food and he brings in meat from time to time. Sadly, I have often had to resort to asking my father for some food money."

"Your father has given us money for food? I never knew that."

"Why do you think I keep telling you to find a job, Goku!" Chichi sheaked. "We need money to survive in this world!"

"I guess I never thought about it"

"Well start thinking about it now!" Huffing, Chichi turned her back to her husband.

"Krillin, is it true that you married 18 because, as the audience worded it, 'you have no game'?"

Blushing Krillin played with his fingers. "I married 18 because I love her" Glancing down at the floor he also added, "plus, she's really pretty."

"Bulma, why is your family all named after undergarments?"

"We Briefs take pride in what is underneath. Most people get embarrassed when it comes to such things which is just silly. Your underwear is a part of who you are and you should be proud of it. And they are beautiful names aren't they, Trunks, Bra?"

"Bra is a pretty name Mommy!"

"Mom, can you please just stop talking?" Trunks said in embarrassment.

Vegeta smirked. "So, Trunks, would you rather have been named after me then?"

"Not really Dad."

"Oh, then Mr. Hotshot, what would you have named yourself?"

"Colgan" The Brief family started at him in silence.

"Alright everyone, lastly the audience would like you to perform the electric slide." The group gathered into two rows. They stepped to their right, then to their left, back and then forward. They turned, repeating the same steps, and while Vegeta was particularly performing stiff movements, Bulma was starting to really boogy into it. She twisted her shoulders with the music and tapped her feet on the beats. Vegeta catching her movements from the corner of his eye, turned his head and started at her flabbergast. How the woman could find enjoyment in this simple, ridiculous dance was beyond him.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, or Dragon Ball GT.

"We have Vegeta with 32 points, Bulma with 22 points, Goten and Trunks with 20 points, Majin Buu and Mr. Satan with 16 points, Future Trunks, Chichi, Videl, Master Roshi, and Oolong with 15 points, Krillin with 13 points, Goku with 12 points, Piccolo and Launch with 11 point, and Gohan, 18, Maron, Future Gohan, Future Bulma, and Bills with 10 points. Firstly, Goku would you eat this chicken leg? Oh, sorry I forgot you can't eat until next chapter. I guess I will just have to eat it." With that the Announcer set about eating the chicken leg agonizingly slow in front of Goku. After the first bite Goku had slumped to the ground and started crying pitifully. "Why did I get this dare? It's not fair" he whined.

"Gohan, do you like Videl better with her short hair or her long hair?"

"I think she's cute either way. Videl is just Videl, the length of her hair doesn't matter. I did like her long hair though. I liked how it was always in those pigtails and how they would blow in the wind. Her short hair seems to make her face light up a bit more though. So, yeah I just like Videl for Videl, not really her hair."

"Wow, Gohan, that's a really nice thing to say. So you really don't care what I do with my hair?"

"It's your hair, so yeah, you can do whatever you want with it."

"Okay, then I think tomorrow I'll go get these locks shaved off. They are such a pain." At the mention of a bald Videl Gohan's face took on an unpleasant express that he quickly masked with a shaky smile.

"I'm just kidding, Gohan, relax." Videl laughed.

"Goku is it true that Vegeta is a better father than you?"

"I think we're both good fathers." Goku answered simply, leaving it at that. Chichi started at him incredulously.

"That is it? That's all you have to say on the matter? Well, I have a lot to tell the audience on this matter. Goku, does not care one bit about our children's educations. He takes them out to train instead of allowing them to study. He allowed our precious little boy to be taken by Piccolo while he was still partially evil! He practically abandons us every other year! He didn't even meet Goten until he was _7 _years old! He does nothing to help support us. I realize that you save the world a lot, Goku, but when it comes to your family you are never dependable. I have to agree that Vegeta is a much better father." Goku started at Chichi hurt.

"Am I really that bad?"

"It's okay, Dad, we're used to it." Gohan offered. Goten just looked away from his father.

"Now we would like for everyone to play Just Dance. Goku and Vegeta are up first!"

"More dancing? This audience sure has a thing for making us look like idiots." Vegeta scoffed. "How do you play this dance game?"

"You have to follow the moves of the character on-screen." Trunks explained, being the little videogame-know-it-all he was.

"Great" Vegeta huffed.

The two Saiyans stood in front of the T.V. while they fought over the song choice. Goku wanted to do "Atomic" by She while Vegeta wanted to do "I'm too Sexy" Right Said Right, because it seemed the lest of other evils. After arguing for a full 5 minutes they agreed on "Mortal Kombat."

The dance began with simple arm stretches but as the beat picked up so did the embarrassment. There were jumps, twirls, and dare Vegeta do it, booty bumps. They had to smack their butts on the beat and then bump to each side. Vegeta was humiliated beyond belief. With a deep scowl and an even deeper flush he handed the Wii remote to Bulma as if it were a snake ready to bite.

"Aw, calm down Sweety. You did great out there. Look you even gained a higher score than Goku." That at least made him feel a bit better. The others performed various different songs like "Double Vision" by 3Oh!3, "Butterfly" by Smile DK, "Gangnam Style" by Psy, and "Breathing" by Jason Derulo.

"Hercule, we have another dare for you." Similarly to last time, the Announcer whispered to Hercule to call Launch weak. Yet again Hercule hesitated but relented to the dare after the Announcer challenged his abilities.

With an air of superiority Hercule trotted over to an Aggressive Launch. "You there, you are a weakling. If anything comes to attack I'll protect you though, so don't you worry."

"So, you think I'm weak? You're gonna protect me you say. Ha! I'll show you weak!" With that Launch pulled out a machine gun from her cleavage and began raining bullets towards.


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, or Dragon Ball GT.

"We have Vegeta with 37 points, Goku with 28 points, Bulma with 27 points, Mr. Satan with 26 points, Goten and Trunks with 25 points, Majin Buu with 21 points, Future Trunks, Chichi, Videl, Master Roshi, and Oolong with 20 points, Krillin with 18 points, Gohan, Piccolo and Launch with 16 points, and 18, Maron, Future Gohan, Future Bulma, and Bills with 15 points. Android 18, we are curious as to how Krillin proposed to you."

"Well, Krillin isn't the most outgoing men. Most of the courting was done on my part." Krillin looked down embarrassed.

"I keep telling you, I didn't think you would lower yourself to be with someone like me. I still don't know why you did."

"Because you're cute and honest to a fault." She answered immediately.

"Anyway, after we had been dating for a quite a time Krillin finally gathered a bit of nerve to ask me the question. He had taken me to a nice restaurant that was obviously out of his pay range. After looking at the menu he apologized saying we had to go somewhere cheaper. I only smiled fine with going somewhere else. On our way we stopped staring out at the glistening river. Staring out he popped the question and I still remember what he said.

'Would you marry me? That is, if you want to. I understand if you don't.' Can you believe that? He has such low self-esteem!" 18 concluded her tale.

"Sorry," Krillin apologized weakly. 18 covered her face with her hand in exasperation.

"And now, Gohan we would like for you to kiss Videl."

"Alright!" Gohan said cheerfully nearly lifting Videl off the ground in his enthusiasm. It had slipped Gohan's mind that Mr. Satan was standing in eyesight. _Crap _he thought as he heard Mr. Satan's booming voice come near him.

"What do you think you are doing to my daughter? Get away from my baby girl."

"Dad!" Videl yelled at him loudly. "He is my boyfriend. He can kiss me if he wants."

"I don't like it."

"Well, go ahead and not like it. See if I care." She said huffily as she gave Gohan another kiss just to spite her dad.

"Hey you!" Hercule called pointing at Goku.

"Me?" Goku asked.

"Yeah, you're just gonna let them kiss like that?" he asked.

"Uh, yeah why not?" Goku asked stupidly.

"Please calm down Mr. Satan we have a show to put on. Trunks, do you know that Mai is actually a 40-something year old woman who is bad and has tried to kill your mother on multiple occasions?"

"She's what? Eew!" Trunks cried. "I was dating an old lady?"

"Hey young man, are you calling me old?" Bulma asked.

"Yeah, but that's fine. You're a mom; you're supposed to be old." Trunks said as if it was completely logical.

"Trunks, what do you think about the fact that she tried to kill your mother?"

"I don't really care about that. Look at her, she's fine. Besides even my dad tried to kill her."

"And we have one final dare! Launch, come over here. Please tell Bra that she is weak and then give her a good whacking."

"I, uh, think I'll pass." Aggressive Launch looked at Vegeta trembling a bit. "I don't have a death wish."

"Well, I guess that brings today's show to a close then. Good night everyone!"


	12. Chapter 12

**AN: **The first time I had Bra talk I put Daddy without thinking. Then I couldn't remember if she called Vegeta daddy or papa. I had her keep saying daddy since I wasn't sure. I decided to start saying papa now.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, or Dragon Ball GT.

"We have Vegeta with 37 points, Goku with 28 points, Bulma with 27 points, Trunks and Mr. Satan with 26 points, Goten with 25 points, Gohan and Majin Buu with 21 points, Future Trunks, Chichi, Videl, Master Roshi, and Oolong with 20 points, Krillin with 18 points, 18, Piccolo and Launch with 16 points, and Maron, Future Gohan, Future Bulma, and Bills with 15 points. Piccolo, we would like to know what it was like having a driving instructor with road rage?"

"Awful. I try to stay calm by meditating but it was impossible to find peace with this woman. She was insane. She barely even let me drive. It was more an angry demonstration than anything. She would go so fast and then slam on the breaks that sometimes I thought I was going to fall out of the car. It took two days of meditation before I was completely calm again."

"Goku, is it true that you have character development?"

"Hey, that's not very nice! I do too have character development. I'm way smarter than I was in Dragon Ball."

"I'll agree with that. But have you developed at all in Z?"

"Uh," Goku was lost in thought at this. "I got a lot stronger."

"That's not what I mean Goku. Have any of your values changed or anything like that?"

"I don't think so. Why?" Goku asked stupidly.

"And there we have it Ladies and Gentlemen; Goku is the same man out for a fight who cares for his friends and family from afar." The Announcer announced to the entire crowd.

"Master Roshi, how did you first get into dirty magazines?"

"It was back when I was very young. I saw my father leaving the bathroom with a huge grin. Curious as to what would make him so happy I went in to investigate. At first nothing seemed different than usual but after searching more thoroughly I found a magazine peeking from just behind the toilet. What I saw within those pages changed my life forever. Hehe. Let me tell you those girls sure had some big-" Chichi swatted him with her frying pan.

"Such indecency!" She shook with disgust.

"Bra, what is your favorite game to play?"

"My favorite is playing dollies with Papa. I make a big castle for Barbie and her friends. Then Papa always makes a monster alien doll destroy the castle. Then Super Saiyan Ken comes to Barbie's rescue. He tells Barbie to run but she never does. Instead she tries to get a closer look at the alien. Barbie and Ken argue and Ken threatens not to save Barbie. He always saves her anyway. Then they kiss!" Bra clapped her hands and giggled at her last comment. "Oh course I make them kiss not Papa. Sometimes Papa even puts ketchup on them to make blood. Once Trunks came in when they were covered in ketchup and he found it cool. He played with us that day."

"That's all I've got for today folks!"


	13. Chapter 13

**AN:** Sorry this chapter is a bit lazy. As I said before I am very busy and today I got especially stressed out. I got stuck at my mom's this weekend so I had to skip a day of school and waste more time watching TV with my mom. I came back to extra work to do and feeling super tired because of staying up all weekend. I felt like writing this today but it came out somewhat lazy.

"We have Vegeta with 37 points, Goku with 29 points, Bulma with 27 points, Trunks and Mr. Satan with 26 points, Goten with 25 points, Gohan, Majin Buu, and Master Roshi with 21 points, Future Trunks, Chichi, Videl, and Oolong with 20 points, Krillin with 18 points, 18, Piccolo with 17 points, Launch and Bra with 16 points, and Maron, Future Gohan, Future Bulma, and Bills with 15 points. Master Roshi, just how old are you?"

"I know I don't look it but I am 360." Everyone's eyes bugged out and Videl almost fainted.

Krillin leaned over whispering to 18, "I knew he was old, but not that old." 18 nodded.

"Well, that sure is a shocker, isn't everyone? Most folks don't live past 100. Bulma, what do you think is your best invention?"

"I think that every one of my inventions are award worthy. But if I have to pick one as the best, I would have to say the Dragon Radar. I mean without it we would never have been able to bring everyone back to life. Come to think of it, if it weren't for the radar none of us would have met each other."

"Bulma's right! I never would have met Chichi without it." Goku exclaimed.

"Dad, are you saying that we were only born because of Bulma?" Gohan questioned.

"I guess so."

"See how brilliant I am? Without my genius you two wouldn't even be alive!" Bulma gloated.

"Speaking of your family, Gohan, do you think that Piccolo is a better father figure than Goku?"

"Hey!" Goku whined. "I don't like this question. Ask him a different one."

"That is a difficult question. I have always viewed Piccolo as more of an uncle than a father. Sure Dad neglects us and doesn't give two cents about my education, but Piccolo isn't always hanging out with me either.

Piccolo has always been here when I needed him though. He was harsh when I first went with him to training but it was in my best interest. It was to fight Vegeta who we knew were coming. But, dad he only seems to want to train or fish with me. He wants to fight for the pure thrill of it. Piccolo seems to see me more as the person I truly am than simply a sparring partner. I'm not sure if that makes Piccolo more of a father figure, but it does make him more of a friend."

Goku looked very sad again. "On an even more serious note, Android 18, do you think it was right for Krillin to choose your life over the fate of the world?"

"No." She answers seriously. "No it was not right for him to do so. However, if anyone is at fault for Cell reaching perfection it is Vegeta. He was the one that ultimately allowed my absorption. No one person is ever to blame for a problem. Neither Krillin nor Vegeta are fully to blame for Cell's completion."

"And with that word of wisdom, we are done for the day."


	14. Chapter 14

**AN: **Guest pointed out that 18 could have ran from Cell. That means that 18 was at fault too. Give me a break I said I was lazy when I wrote that chapter. I am currently watching Kai but I'm still in the Android saga. I couldn't remember how that scene played out exactly. She did say that problems result from multiple people though. Anyway I decided to only have one(two) truth/dare this chapter since it was a longer one and I wanted to get a new chapter out. I probably won't be able to write this weekend since I have friends over. I may or may not write another chapter today or tomorrow.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, Dragon Ball Z Kai, or Dragon Ball Gt.

"We have Vegeta with 37 points, Goku with 29 points, Bulma with 28 points, Trunks and Mr. Satan with 26 points, Goten with 25 points, Gohan and Master Roshi with 22 points, Majin Buu with 21 points, Future Trunks, Chichi, Videl, and Oolong with 20 points, Krillin and 18 with 18 points, Piccolo with 17 points, Launch and Bra with 16 points, and Maron, Future Gohan, Future Bulma, and Bills with 15 points. Vegeta, we dare you to say something to nice to Goku, Chichi, Goten, Gohan, Krillin, Android 18, Mr. Satan, Master Roshi, Trunks and Bulma."

Vegeta made a face but stepped up and around so that he was facing the rest of the contestants. Bulma, fulfill my needs satisfactory. Trunks, you are a brat but I feel confident calling you a Prince of Saiyans. You play tricks, and while they are damned annoying they show that you think outside the box. Gohan, you sure have a good brain on your shoulders. No idea where you got it from. If I didn't know first-hand I would have thought any brains you had would have evaporated from being near that moron so often."

"Hey!" Goku whined. "Why does everyone keep picking on me?"

Ignoring Goku Vegeta moved on. "Chichi, you sure are impressive to have stood by him for so long. It's not like he gives you much in return. Goten, you are a good friend to Trunks. I know that you make him a happier person." Goku looked on expectantly but Vegeta purposefully skipped him. "Old Timer, you sure are going strong. I would never have guessed you were older than 300 the way you fight. What's your secret?"

"I'm not telling unless I get points."

"Oh, uh, sure. Master Roshi, how is it that you have lived so long?"

"I drank from the fountain of youth which has regressed my aging. That is why I am still so spry and good looking." Roshi eyed Bulma lifting his eyebrows.

"You better stop making eyes at my woman or you won't have a face to look good. Android, you made one formidable opponent back in the day. I also admire how you were quicker to put away old habits than I was. Krillin, you may not be powerful but you care for your friends. I have complete assurance that if I left my family in your care, while you may not be able to protect them, I know that you would try your best to. Mr. Satan, you do a good job keeping the brainless brainless. And finally, Kakarot," Vegeta lowered his head. He didn't want the others to see how sincere his words were. "thank you for granting me this second chance. If it weren't for you I would have died a miserable wretch, beaten down by Frieza."

**AN:** I hope Vegeta is in character. I wanted to list what he actually would find as good qualities in people but to do so he had to be more vocal about his feelings than he normally would be. Granted Vegeta has always been the Vegeta after Buu in here so he is more open. This was sort of a truth/dare since they are truths but at the same time Vegeta would not normally tell people compliments so it is also a dare. Should I give him 1 point, 1 point for each compliment, 5 points, or go half and give him 3?


	15. Chapter 15

**AN: **I couldn't remember what Marron called Krillin and 18 so I looked up scenes on Youtube and Gohan said chao in it. Oh, Gohan this is why I love you. In one scene she says Mama, in another she says Mom.

"We have Vegeta with 45 points, Goku with 29 points, Bulma with 28 points, Trunks and Mr. Satan with 26 points, Goten with 25 points, Master Roshi with 23 points, Gohan with 22 points, Majin Buu with 21 points, Future Trunks, Chichi, Videl, and Oolong with 20 points, Krillin and 18 with 18 points, Piccolo with 17 points, Launch and Bra with 16 points, and Marron, Future Gohan, Future Bulma, and Bills with 15 points. To start, Master Roshi, you are not allowed to look at women for 3 chapters."

"What? Why are you treating an old man like this? Oh, fine. I'll just have to build up my energy for later." He wiggled his eyebrows up obediently did not focus them toward a woman.

"Next, Marron, we would like to know what it is like living at Kame House?"

"Uh, I don't know. I've never lived anywhere else. I mostly just see Dad and Mama, turtle and the lecherous old man. Sometimes I get lonely without any other kids to play with, but Dad and Turtle play with me. It's also fun to watch Mama beat up the lecherous old man. Plus I can go swimming whenever I want to! I haven't gone to school yet but Dad says that I can go when I'm older. I can't wait because then I will have more kids to play with."

"Thank you, Marron. Now, someone from the audience would to see Goku and Vegeta make out." Both Goku's and Vegeta's faces reacted simultaneously but very distinctly. While Vegeta's face was one of unadulterated disgust, Goku's was one of perplexity.

"No! No damn way am I even touching that buffoon! I don't care how many points you give me!"

"Why would someone want to see us make out? I'm married to Chichi, and he's married to Bulma. I don't get it."

"Of course you wouldn't idiot. I can guess but unlike you I don't want to know why this fruitcake wants to see do something so abhorrent."

"Okay…" Goku looked further confused.

"Goku, would you mind fighting Mr. Satan now?"

"Uh, okay. It won't be much of a fight though." Hercule stared on with frightened eyes. "Oh, come on Mr. Satan, I'll go easy on you. I wouldn't want to end up killing you, hehe." Hercule stiffened up but on his joker face.

"Hahaha, you should be the one asking me to go easy on you. Let's do this thing. I've been needing a warm-up anyway." Hercule took on his Power Stance as Goku took on his own defensive stance. Seeing that Goku was giving him the first move he rushed forward attempting to perform a Hercule Critical Attack. However Goku dodged easily to the side. Hercule was too slow to react and kicked out at the empty space giving Goku time to elbow jab him. Hercule fell with a thud but got back up still fake laughing. "Haha, now that you got the first shot let's get serious." He ran up performing his King of Dreamers series of kicks and punches. Goku stood still not reacting to the hits. Goku grabbed his arm twisting it. "Ow!" He kneed him in the stomach and let him fall to the ground.

"I think that's enough. I don't want to hurt him too badly." Hercule shivered on the ground. He didn't want to be humiliated in front of his fans but he knew he had no chance. Deciding giving up was the best option he remained still on the ground.

"Wasn't that thrilling folks? See you all again soon."

**AN: **This was my first attempt ever writing a fighting scene so if it sucks I apologize.


	16. Chapter 16

**AN: **I looked back at the last chapter and I had a lot of typos. Sorry for that. For some reason every time I meant to write put I wrote but. Also, sorry for the long wait. I was preoccupied with my project and playing my game. So I was talking with my sister about this last night and I have decided how this fic is gonna end, and let me tell you, you will be surprised! Sorry this took so long. We were finalizing revisions to most of my project and I've been addicted to playing Final Fantasy IX.

"We have Vegeta with 45 points, Goku with 34 points, Mr. Satan with 31 points, Bulma with 28 points, Trunks and Goten with 25 points, Master Roshi with 23 points, Gohan with 22 points, Majin Buu with 21 points, Future Trunks, Chichi, Videl, and Oolong with 20 points, Krillin and 18 with 18 points, Piccolo with 17 points, Launch, Bra, and Marron with 16 points, and, Future Gohan, Future Bulma, and Bills with 15 points. Chichi, would you honestly tell us how you feel about Goku?"

"This is a tough question. I love Goku, of course I do. I just wish I might have waited a bit longer before settling down. I was so young when I met Goku and I barely knew him when we got married. I had no idea he would be so hard to deal with. I can't really blame him, though, since I forced our wedding on him. He didn't even know what a marriage was at the time. I think he tries but he doesn't understand what a family is, what a husband and father is supposed to do. Good fathers do not abandon their families every chance they get. Good fathers spend time with their families."

"But, Chichi I train with the boys."

"Yeah, you train. You train and you fish. But do you ever ask them how school is? Ask them about their friends? Ask me how I feel? No, because that is just the way you are Goku. You come home when you want to, spend time with us when you want to, do what you want to. You expect me to pick up the slack. Don't worry Goku, as Gohan said before we're used to it." Chichi suddenly looked very, very tired.

"On that note, Goku, would it kill you to actually spend some time with your family for a change? You know what, let's make it a dare. I dare you Goku to spend an entire day with your family. Without fighting. Before you all go home though I also have a dare for Goten. Please come here Goten." The Announcer whispered into his ear. "Say someone at dinner to make Gohan spit out his food."

"Oh, yeah! This is gonna be fun!"

_At the Son Residence_

The Son family filed into their house and stood there a bit lost as to what to do.

"Wow, a whole day with you, Goku." Chichi laughed a little. "I'm not even sure where to begin. Well, Goku would you like to help me tend the garden? The turnips need watering and the cabbage can be picked. Then I can start cooking dinner."

"Uh, okay." Goku said a little reluctantly. He hated gardening, but if it would make Chichi happy he would try.

An hour later they were both covered in sweat and dirt. Chichi was smiling sweetly as she continuously glanced over at her husband. Goku on the other hand was bored out of his mind. He wanted to act as he usually did and run from the menial task, however, instead he came up with a plan. He tiptoed lightly around behind Chichi and began to tickle her. He tickled her sides, her neck, and her stomach. She fell down from laughing so hard.

As she worked to catch her breath, she breathed, "Oh, Goku it's like we are kids again." She blushed innocently up at him looking very much like the 12 year old that he had once known.

"Oh, Chichi, maybe this spending time thing was good idea!" He picked her up, hugging her to him while spinning in a circle. They tumbled down into the grass. Chichi placed her head atop his chest.

"Do you see that cloud over there? Doesn't it look like a fan?"

"Yeah that's pretty cool. Do you see that one? It looks like a rice balls. And that one looks like a wonton! Speaking of food I'm getting hungry."

"Okay, okay. I'll start on dinner. Why don't you spend some time with the boys while you wait?"

"Good idea."

Another hour later Goku was helping Gohan set his bait on a fishing hook. "Remember what I said last time, Gohan? Throw it gently and hold it still. If you make any ripples they will all be scared away."

"Dad! I found one!" Goten hollered jumping up and down.

"Where, Goten?"

"Up here!" The boy floated up to a high branch in the nearest tree. Goku flew up to see. Three bird eggs laid in a small nest.

"How long until they hatch?"

"Hmm?" Goku scratched his head. "I'd say probably another week or so. Why don't we head back to see if your mother's finished the food yet?"

The family sat at the table and waited for once instead of immediately digging in.

"Itadakimasu!" Chichi called and the others echoed her.

"So, uh, Gohan how's school been?" Goku asked.

"It's alright. I have a big project due soon. I was going to do a density column but if you're helping me let's color fire."

"Color fire? Why would we want to do that?"

"It is more complicated than the other project so it would boost my grade and it's pretty."

"Okay, let's try it after dinner. Uh, so Goten, what have you and Trunks been up to lately?"

"The usual. We dumped a bucket of milk on Vegeta the other day. He wasn't too happy. You should have seen his face!"

"You shouldn't do things like that, Goten. Vegeta has always treated you like a part of his family. Is that any way to thank him?" Gohan chided.

"Oh? Well at least my pranks are innocent."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing." Goten promptly fell silent.

"Goten, tell me what you are talking about. I have done nothing corrupt!"

"Really? I definitely heard some impure things coming from your room yesterday." Gohan's face flushed crimson and he spit out his juice as he realized what Goten was referring to. "You were moaning and-" Gohan kicked him very roughly under the table.

"Gohan! What is your brother talking about!" Gohan laughed nervously.

"Nothing Mom. Haha. You know, Goten, always making up stories. Right _Goten?" _He emphasized his name giving him the death glare.

"Yeah Mom. Don't take it so seriously. You know neither of us would do anything so illicit."

"That's what I like to hear." Meanwhile Goku was digging into the food.

"Wow, Chichi! This is really good!"

"Really? You like it?"

"I like everything you make!"

"Oh, Goku," Chichi sighed.

"I'll help with the dishes Chichi."

"You will? You are so not like yourself today."

Goku never washed dishes, frankly he hated it. It was even more boring than farming. Being unused to washing a plate slipped from his hand onto the floor shattering. Chichi readied to yell but stopped herself in time. Goku was really trying. Just then Gohan slipped into the kitchen. "Hey Dad, you ready to work on my project?"

Fifteen minutes later the two Saiyans stared intently at the blazing flames, the very orange flames.

"Why isn't it working?" Gohan asked aggravated.

"I don't know Gohan. I did what you told me to." Gohan looked around and noticed the full bucket of water nearby.

"You didn't wash the pinecones did you? Jeez Dad! Now we just wasted all this time for nothing. Fine let's just make a density column. That is easily portable anyway."

Gohan his ingredients on the kitchen counter. He turned searching for a glass to use. When he turned around Goku was pouring honey into his open mouth.

"What ar'e you doing Dad? I need that!" He yanked the honey tube from his hands. "Can you just leave me alone so that I can finish this?"

After the kids were asleep the couple slid into their makeshift hot tub. The bubbles were soothing to their naked flesh. Chichi started at Goku across from her with longing.

"Come here Chichi," he softly called opening his arms for her. She settled against him and he brought his arms around her.

"Oh, Goku today has been wonderful. I enjoyed spending time with you and I know the boys did as well. Can't you be like this more often?" Goku placed his head on her's, squeezing her tighter as the stars shown down.


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, Dragon Ball Z Kai, or Dragon Ball GT.

"We have Vegeta with 45 points, Goku with 39 points, Mr. Satan with 31 points, Goten with 30 points, Bulma with 28 points, Trunks with 25 points, Master Roshi with 23 points, Gohan with 22 points, Chichi and Majin Buu with 21 points, Future Trunks, Videl, and Oolong with 20 points, Krillin and 18 with 18 points, Piccolo with 17 points, Launch, Bra, and Marron with 16 points, and, Future Gohan, Future Bulma, and Bills with 15 points."

Chichi looked extra pleasant today. She leaned closely to Goku with an air of euphoria around her.

"It looks like your day went well yesterday. On that note, the audience would like for you two to go 'have fun' with each other." The Announcer nodded toward Goku and Chichi.

"Uh, sure. Okay."

"Ah, ah, we couldn't." Chichi protested but it was obvious she just didn't want to seem excited in front of everyone. As the two wandered off stage Goku could be heard whispering to Chichi, "How long has it been since last time? I can't even remember."

Fait sounds echoed out from backstage. The most audible comments were Chichi's.

"Goku what are you doing? That tickles, haha. Oh, Goku~" Eventually they rejoined the group.

Goten turned to Trunks looking sick. "It was bad enough hearing your parents, but now mine too? How could you stand that, Trunks?"

"Used to it," Trunks said nonchalantly.

"Jeez. How often do they do it?"

"Pretty much every day. Sometimes more."

"More?" Goten nearly fainted.

"Next, Majin Buu you have another dare. The audience would like you to eat a carrot this time."

"What carrot? It other ucky veggtable? Buu no want!"

"But Buu is is yummy veggtable."

"You promise Buu? Better not be lying."

"Oh, yes. It is a yummy veggtable."

"Alright. Buu try." Buu took the carrot popping it into his mouth.

"Bleh!" Buu spit the carrot out. "Not as ucky as other veggtable but Buu still no like. Buu no like these dares. You mean to Buu. You lie. Mr. Satan says lying bad."

"Mr. Satan said that, huh? Well, then Mr. Satan, why don't you explain to us why you lie and take the credit for other people's actions? Why did you tell everyone that you defeated Cell when in fact Gohan did?"

"Mr. Satan lie? Why lie?" Buu cocked his head in confusion.

"No, I didn't lie. I am the almighty Mr. Satan! I beat everything in my path haha."

"But you no beat me."

"Oh, uh, haha. Well sometimes I let the others get some practice in. Can't let them get rusty, you know?"

"Mr. Satan, please answer the question."

"Not while the cameras are rolling." He sweatdropped looking at the many cameras. "I have a reputation, you know?"

"Cut all cameras!"

"At first I did it so that my little girl would think her father was cool. I wanted her to look up to me. Then the fame went to my head I guess. I can't back out now. Everyone counts on me. I give them hope."

"But you say lying bad."

"Sometimes lying is not all bad, Buu."

"Restart cameras! Lastly for today everyone dance to Gangnum Style."

They raised their right arms twisting them like they were lassoing while raising each leg up at a time. The motion made them look like they were riding horses. Then they crossed their arms in front of them jumping with the leg lifts.

"This is in style? Trunks you think this is cool?" Vegeta asked flabbergasted at the movements.

"Well yeah. I think it is more about the song, though. At least I like the song more than the dance."

The group did some butt twists which Gohan really got into. He used to practice such moves with Icarus. Roshi's eyes bugged out slightly each time the song said "sexy lady" and he strained not to look at the girls dancing bodies. "_I want to see them wiggle and jiggle so bad!_" he thought to himself. But he knew that if he lost now he wouldn't get to see anymore of them. "_Just hold on a little longer, Roshi. Almost there!_"

Trunks broke out doing crotch lifts and Chichi got into doing the hip shakes.

"That's all folks. I look forward to seeing you again."


	18. Chapter 18

**AN: **I put off doing Slenderman since I have never played and did not know how it goes. My friend on Tumblr explained the game to me. Just so you know I'm basing Goku's play off of PewDiePie's playthrough of Mark J. Hadley's Sanatorium game that was based off Slenderman. I thought that the building looked creepier.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, Dragon Ball GT, Slenderman, or Sanatorium.

"We have Vegeta with 50 points, Goku with 49 points, Mr. Satan with 37 points, Goten with 35 points, Bulma and Master Roshi with 33 points, Chichi and Majin Buu with 31 points, Trunks with 30 points, Gohan with 27 points, Future Trunks, Videl, and Oolong with 25 points, Krillin and 18 with 23 points, Piccolo with 22 points, Launch, Bra, and Marron with 21 points, and, Future Gohan, Future Bulma, and Bills with 20 points. Roshi you can look at women again so now you get the dare to grope Bulma's chest."

"Oh, goody! Come to Papa!" He yelled with a mad look in his eyes as he charged at her. He grabbed at her boobs before she could maneuver away. As he was pushing his face into them Vegeta pulled him away by his shirt collar.

"What the hell are you doing?" He asked glaring at him.

"Making sure she doesn't have breast cancer?" Roshi answered uncertainly.

"Sure you were." Vegeta promptly thrashed him.

"Trunks are you a pedophile?"

"No?" Trunks answered confused. "Why would anyone think that?"

"Do you like Pan?"

"Of course I like Pan she is like a sister to me. Oh! You mean like that? No!"

"And Goten, do you like Bra?"

"No."

"Are you a pedophile?"

"No!"

"Now for the highlight of the day. Goku we would like you to play Slenderman in virtual reality."

"Okay. What is that?"

"It's a scary game but you shouldn't have too much trouble. You have fought countless enemies so this Slenderman shouldn't scare you should he?"

"No?" Trunks instructed Goku on how to move around and what the objective of the game is and such. Ready Goku entered the virtual reality camber. His image was projected on the screen so that everyone could view what he was seeing.

He was in a dark, empty corridor. His footsteps cut loudly through the otherwise silent space. He walked forward until he came to a branch of tunnels. Slenderman could be lurking anywhere and it was impossible to see all locations. Goku wasn't' too worried. What could this Slenderman do to him? All he had to do was find some pieces of paper and get out.

He walked through a doorway into a room. It had cupboards and shelves. Goku inspected the shelves and noticed various medical instruments. _No! I have to get out of here! _Goku internally began to panic. This is a hospital. There are needles here. What if Slenderman poked him needles? He ran blindly before he remembered the only way out was to find the notes. He forced himself to walk slower so that he could look out for the notes. He came across one taped to the wall. It was smeared with blood and said "Always Watching." He took the note and pounding music, almost like a racing heartbeat, engulfed him.

He continued onward and found a second note. This one read "No Where to Run. No Where to Hide." Goku continued further and saw a strange long limbed pale man standing very still in the room. _Needles! _Goku ran back the way he came and the light in the halls fell even dimmer. He ran around a corner only to see him again. In total panic Goku ran in circles.

After not seeing his pursuer for a while he slowed his pace and saw another note. This one read "Out of Sight Not Out of Mind." Goku didn't need the reminder he couldn't stop thinking about the horrifying needles he could be attacked with. The music changed yet again this time to an eeiry piano twill. _Who is playing that piano? _Goku thought. _Did he take a break to play the piano?_

Feeling safe Goku moved on but he was lost. He didn't know where he had already come from. With no other choice he continued blindly. "No One Survives My Needles" read the next note. He could suddenly hear heavy breathing following him. _No! He does have needles! _Goku began running again but then it was in front of him. In its hand was the largest needle Goku had ever seen. Immobilized with fear Goku could do nothing was stare intently at it. His head grew heavy and the screen of his vision crackled.

He emerged from the virtual reality chamber screaming.

"For the love of Dende, shut up. You are damn annoying!" Vegeta scoffed.

"Dad, you do know that is a game and that Slenderman could never actually hurt you, right?" Goten asked.

"B-b-but he had a needle." Goku stammered.

"Alright folks, looks like Goku is going to have to take some time to calm down. See you all again soon."


	19. Chapter 19

**AN: **I love how this fic is pushing me to write new things. I wrote my first fight and now my first horror scenes. I finished the Vegeta part and was in awe at myself. Wow, I really wrote that? Anyway, please enjoy and I hope I changed them up enough that it does not feel repetitive.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, Dragon Ball Z Kai, Dragon Ball GT, or Slenderman.

"We have Goku with 54 points, Vegeta with 50 points, Mr. Satan with 38 points, Goten with 37 points, Master Roshi with 38 points, Majin Buu with 36 points, Bulma with 33 points, Chichi with 31 points, Trunks with 32 points, Gohan with 27 points, Future Trunks, Videl, and Oolong with 25 points, Krillin and 18 with 23 points, Piccolo with 22 points, Launch, Bra, and Marron with 21 points, and, Future Gohan, Future Bulma, and Bills with 20 points. Bulma, we have some more people who have been chosen to face Slenderman's wrath, but first we would like you to make some improvements to the Artificial Intelligence."

Bulma worked on the files giving it the ability to adapt further to situations. It could now move faster, make audible noises, and change shape. It could now also change its name with every shape.

"Okay! Then for Slender's next victims we have Trunks, Vegeta, and Chichi. Who shall be brave enough to go first?"

"I'm not scared of some crap machine. Bring it on," Vegeta declared haughtily. He walked confidently into the virtual reality chamber. Once inside he was assaulted by darkness and the sounds of wilderness. Owls hooted and crickets chirped. Instead of comforting, however, the noises blurred into an eerie array of percussion. There was a shallow dirt path surrounded by endless trees. _Okay, I just need to find these damn pieces of paper. _He started down the path with no change in scenery. It took him a few minutes to realize that just following the path was too simple. He would need to leave the path and trek into the unknown forest.

He turned left pushing past branches. Stumbling a bit he noticed a crumpled note on the ground. "Beware What Lies Beneath."

"What the hell is this bullshit?" Vegeta wondered aloud. Unperturbed he continued on. Finally he stumbled upon another paper. "No Matter Where You Go, They Can Find You."

"The hell?" Just then a buzzing filled the forest and the earth seemed to quiver. Tiny round blobs began to surface the earth.

"No!" Vegeta yelled running in the opposite direction. The earthworms' slithering bodies could be heard as they rolled across the land. Vegeta ran until he could no longer hear any slithering. Slowing down he resumed his search for pieces of paper. He found one caught in one of the branches in front of him.

"Jim Has No Eyes But He Will Still Find You." Vegeta shivered imagining the slimy bodies crawling over him. He ran and the forest grew darker and darker around him. The slithering noises and buzz returned. The earth felt to be shaking beneath his feet.

"No! Leave me alone!" He shouted but it changed nothing. To his abject horror a gigantic earthworm emerged from the earth adorning a humungous toothy smile. It opened its mouth as if to speak but all that came out was a hiss like that of a snake. It reverberated through the trees and Vegeta seemed to understand it was saying "Got you." And then he was devoured.

Vegeta fell out of the virtual reality chamber shaking. He quickly composed himself when he realized the many eyes on him.

"Hah! You thought I was scared didn't you? Well, I was just putting on a show for you all. As if the Prince of all Saiyans would really quiver in fear from virtual worms. Don't make me laugh."

"Would you like to go next Chichi?" Hesitantly she nodded.

When she opened her eyes she found herself in her living room. _What? I thought I was going into that horror game? Oh well. If they accidently sent me home instead I wouldn't complain. _She thought to herself. She settled down into her favorite chair and began to read her current book "How to Make Your Husband Want You Again." Just then a rap came from the door.

_I wonder who that is? _She wondered as she went to answer. Standing there was a tall reserved man dressed in a blue business suit.

"Hello Mam, my name is Bill. I take it you are Mrs. Son?"

"Yes, I am." Chichi answered.

"Would your children be home at the moment?"

"No. They are away at a tournament. They should be back later this evening."

"Good. While we wait let me explain the situation. Your husband has been ruled as an unfit father. Because of this I will be required to take custody of your children as soon as possible. Would you be able to pack their things today? If you need assistance I can help while we wait."

"You're here to what! You can't take my babies! Goku may not be the best father but he cares! And I-I am a wonderful mother! Does that count for nothing?" She had become hysteric. There was no way she was letting her babies be taken from her. She couldn't lose them as well. She would be all alone during Goku's spans of absence.

"I have no choice in the matter mam. Please begin your preparations immediately. If you wish, you may file for a court hearing within the next 6 months."

"No! You will not touch them!" Chichi slammed the door in the man's face. The door shook with the force of Bill's shoves.

"Open up now Mrs. Son!" He called. She ran to the back door to lock it and another rap came to that one. Very cautiously she opened the door. Another reserved business-attire clad man stood there.

"Hello, Mrs. Son, my name is Ted. I am here to collect your taxes. Apparently you have underpaid for the last 10 years."

"This cannot be happening!" Chichi slammed the door bolting it. The entire house shook. She huddled in a fetal position in the very center of the house. The walls grew closer and closer towards her. She was running out of space. Still they restricted until she was completely surrounded and finally crushed entirely.

When Chichi exited the virtual reality chamber she was crying. She saw Gohan and Goten standing there stunned and promptly glomped them. "My babies!" She cried hugging them to her. "I will never let you out of my sight again!"

"Uh, Mom. I think you are overreacting. We have to go to school remember? And anyway, if anyone tried to take us away we could just fight them off." Gohan reassured her.

"Okay, Trunks. You ready to take on your challenge?" The Announcer asked.

"Bring it on. I will win this thing." Trunks declared confidently.

Trunks found himself on a wooded path with a gate and building ahead. Trunks entered the house and read the note on the table. It mentioned finding a sawmill that should contain a weapon of some kind. A crash was heard from upstairs.

He wandered through the house until he came upon stairs leading down into a basement path. There he found a hammer. After picking it up a loud musical beat occurred and his heart beat faster uncontrollably. _What the hell? _Trunks wondered. _Oh, it must be because the character is supposed to have a reaction and since this is virtual reality I am feeling it. Okay, Trunks just stay calm. _

He exited the house and shown his flashlight. The light was dim and only illuminated a fraction of the area ahead of him. He turned and saw Slenderman causing his vision to crackle. He quickly turned the other way. Slender's heavy breathing followed his movements.

He came to a gate with a sign that read Richardson's Sawmill. He used the hammer to push the gate open. Trunks maneuvered this new area carefully, making sure not to allow himself to be trapped by Slender. Eventually he found a table with a gun and ammo.

"Hell yeah!"Trunks almost jumped with joy. He was so gonna kill this guy.

He reentered the forest arm at the ready. Slenderman appeared from the shadows. After missing a few shots Trunks finally hit him but Slenderman was still not dead. He shot him 3 more times and finally he got the dialogue claiming that Slenderman was dead. Now all that was left was to find his way out of the woods. He pushed forward until he became immobilized and his heart began beating again. _Of course this game isn't that easy. _Trunks thought realizing he was going to die anyway. He was completely surrounded by Slendermans. They simultaneously closed in on him and he died.

Trunks walked out of the virtual reality chamber in triumph.

"Take that!" He called. "I totally beat that game!"

"Nice job, Trunks. I knew you could do it Sweety." Bulma encouraged patting his head.

"Did you see that folks? Trunks beat Slenderman! And with that I am calling today's game over."


End file.
